


Mine

by burusu



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Jealousy, M/M, help them lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burusu/pseuds/burusu
Summary: Husk is a tired old man, and Alastor is a touchy cat-fiend who hates when others mess with what's HIS.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	Mine

Ugh. He was too old for this shit.

Husk had been having a somewhat peaceful day, lazing about floating in and out of a drunken stupor, while occasionally serving drinks to the few patrons that stopped by. (It was a wonder he had any patrons at all, really. How did the little girl think her idea was going to work?)

Niffty had shown up to clean a few times, but he didn't really keep track of the fast-moving blur. Alastor was god knows where, probably out doing one of his 'broadcasts,' so everything was rather serene.

Until it wasn't.

He squinted at the demon sitting at the bar—some feathery bitch who was wearing a shirt so low cut that he swore he could see her entire bosom. Not that he gave a shit. She could be buck naked and it wouldn't give him any sort of excitement. Regardless, he realized she was speaking to him, so he cleared his throat to shut her up for a moment.

"Dunno what the fuck you just said, but unless ya want a drink, ya better piss off. I ain't interested in whatever yer tryna sell me." Be it a product or sex or who gave a shit.

The lady looked offended, but after a moment regained that confident smirk she'd had on before. It seemed she was trying to test her luck. He sighed. This was a pain in the ass.

"Well why don't you listen to me, hm~?" The bird woman purred, and Husk felt like gagging. "I just want some money, babe. Don't you think we can... _arrange_ something?"

She was leaning over the bar now, her feathery tits in full view of the cat demon. He was about to just smack the bitch and be done with it, when his fur started raising on edge, in a familiar way that could only mean—

"I do believe that is quite enough!" Came that tinny voice, the static suggesting Alastor was _not_ happy. He had just appeared out of nowhere, as he liked to do, and happened to manifest immediately next to Husk. At first it seemed this was an accident, but the hand at Husk's waist proved otherwise. 

"Now," Alastor's voice grew lower, more threatening, "What exactly are you wanting from my Husker, again?"

Even from across the bar, the bird lady shivered. She could obviously feel the powerful aura emanating from the new arrival, and was probably coming to the realization that she'd just fucked with an _Overlord's_ property.

"Shit, uh, nothing—s-sir!" She was beginning to scramble back off the bar, Husk guessed about to bolt. Ha. If she was lucky. He glanced over at Alastor, who tilted his head with a crack, eyes narrowed and smile taut; he was obviously deciding whether or not to kill.

Eventually, the Radio Demon snapped his fingers, and Husk waited with a raised brow to see which option he'd chosen. A portal opened underneath the now-fleeing bird, who fell into the shadows screaming. Huh. So it seemed today was a 'scare off' day and not an 'eliminate' day. The woman would surely be dropped off somewhere far away, unharmed but disoriented. 

If Alastor were seriously going to hurt and/or kill her, he would've used much more power. 

Once the situation was taken care of, Alastor sighed, using the fact that the two were alone as an opportunity to pull Husk closer, and lightly bite on his ear. He was just... weird like that. Maybe it was some sense of possessiveness, but whatever the reason, Husk allowed it.

He also allowed the slightly aggressive petting that came with literally every occasion like this. His guess was Alastor liked how his fur felt, but hey, he didn't mind. It was almost... endearing, in a weird way. 

"...Didn't feel like killing her this time?" He asked the man currently nuzzling his neck/cheek area. 

"Not particularly," Alastor mused, un-burying his face but not pulling away, instead moving his hands to pet Husk's head. "If she had touched you though, she would be a stain on the floor."

Husk rolled his eyes, simply standing there while he was pet. He knew that touching Alastor back would create problems that he didn't want to deal with, so he kept his hands still.

(Even though he just wanted to hold the fucker—)

"Y'know," he began, but paused. Did he really want to voice any of the thoughts in his head right now? But, shit, now Al was looking up at him in curiosity. Well, no turning back now. "...You almost seemed jealous of that bitch."

Alastor froze for a long moment, and honestly, Husk started to wonder if he'd shattered whatever relationship they had. Was that too far? 

But eventually, the petting resumed, the only change from before being the odd tone in the radio host's voice.

"...Perhaps," was all he said, and while that created a million questions for Husk, the feline didn't say anything more.

What he missed was the brief flash of emotion in those crimson hues, a longing all too familiar.


End file.
